


Love at first sight

by BWSMILE



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Fluff, Cute Kids, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Feminization, Insane Eddie Gluskin, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Physical Abuse, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Waylon meets a very strange and creepy man while grocery shopping, when he thinks he's seen the last of him the man keeps showing up when Waylon leaves the house. The police are trying to find him but unfortunately Waylon finds him first. And he isn't going to let Waylon go that easily





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom may be kinda dead but I just had to write this story. Let me know in the comments of you want it to continue.

Waylon scribbled out the last few items on his grocery list and tapped his chin with his pen. 

"Hey honey, do we need anything else before I head out?",he called to his wife from the kitchen.

Before she could answer his oldest son Colton called out "Jellybeans! A whole bag! ",while his bother Jake chimed in agreement 

Waylon chuckled and walked into the living room list in hand. He leaned against the door frame. He smiled at Lisa who was folding laundry while the boys played on the floor. 

"Are you two gonna share the candy ,if I buy it?",the man asked crossing his arms and smiling at their excited nods. "Alright jellybeans it is then.",he announced adding them to the list. 

He folded the paper and tucked it in his pocket. Picking up both boys he kissed their heads as they kicked and squealed with laughter. Setting them down he gave Lisa a peck on the lips ,tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"You want anything baby? ",he asked holding her hand in his,running his thumb over her knuckles. 

Lisa hummed and kissed his forehead, "I'm good, love you",she anwered softly. 

"Love you too, I'll be back later",Waylon called out headed for the door. 

 The drive to the super market was uneventful as Waylon pulled into his parking spot. Somehow he managed to get a cart that didn't squeak or was a bitch to steer and started shopping. He tossed a sack of potatoes in the cart and made his way to the carrots. Unfortunately the carrots had been put higher up than normal and Waylon struggled to reach them.

 Now he wasn't exactly a short man but he wasn't a giant either,making the carrots annoyingly almost within his reach. Before saying fuck the carrots and moving on a large man moved behind Waylon grabbed the bag and handed it to him. He looked up at his smiling face and bright blue eyes and gave a polite smile in return. 

"Thanks for the help.",Waylon said putting the carrots in the cart. 

"It was my pleasure. " the man responded with the kind of warmth that made Waylon's toes curl in discomfort. Not to mention the weird 'thank you' tacked onto it. 

He looked to the man confused as the smile crept under his skin. The man was rather large ,with a weird flattened mowhawk,he also was wearing a bowtie and dress clothes .....to the grocery store. Weird choice, but who was Waylon to judge. He cleared his throat as the man stared him down , a creepily wide smile plastered on the guy's face. 

"Riiiiggghhhtt....well thanks again. I need to finish shopping.",Waylon cringed and headed into the dairy aisle.

He had a quarter of his list scratched off before he saw the man again. He seemed to be inspecting the roses on display near the deli. Waylon let out a shakey breath and hoped to sneak by him to grab his potato salad and leave.

"Aren't these roses lovely?",the man asked before Waylon had made it past him. He stayed quiet hoping the man was talking to himself. The other man then looked directly into him making Waylon need a shower purely through eye contact.  It felt like the man was looking into him and Waylon felt violated. 

"Very pretty color ,don't you think?",he followed up his first question and Waylon tried to calm himself. The man probrably wanted his opinion to get his girlfriend some flowers ,no big deal. He and Lisa had gotten past that stage years ago. Waylon knew her favorite flowers by heart and burned them into his mind. Daffodils and carnations. 

"Uhhh...yeah they look nice...getting some for your girlfriend? ...",Waylon awkwardly tried to answer the question.  

"Oh no no they are for my bride to be.",he chuckled looking into Waylons soul yet again. 

"Oh yeah..c-cool...congrats. I wish you two the best ...the best of luck ...I gotta go",Waylon stumbled over his words as he rushed to get his potato salad. 

"Best of luck indeed....",Waylon heard purred over his shoulder and began speed walking to get his shopping done and get the fuck outta the store . 

Swallowing hard he moved to the next asile and soon he was getting the final item;jellybeans. He hadn't seen the weird man since the roses and finally felt relaxed. 

Waylon had made it to check out and set his groceries on the line. Sighing in relief as the unenthusiastic teenager rang him up. A few bumps in the road but he had made it to the end without seeing that guy agai-

"Has anyone ever told you,you have beautiful eyes? ",a familiar voice asked from behind him. Shit. Of fucking course he was behind him. Why the hell not?

"Uh.....yeah my  _ **wife ."**_ Waylon emphasised the 'wife' part by making sure his wedding band was in full view. The guy went silent and Waylon cried for joy in his head. It was silent until he got his total. Finally the creep got the message .Preparing to pull out his card he was stopped by a presence behind him.

"I'll pay for his.",the guy said behind him and Waylon tensed up. 

"Oh no no no,I'm paying my own bill thanks. ",he pulled out his card , swiped it quickly, grabbed his receipt and nearly sprinted out of the building. He practically threw his groceries in the back of his hatchback and slid into the drivers seat.  

Making sure the door was locked Waylon and quickly pulled out of his parking space . He could still feel those eyes,those pericing ,hungry, and unsettling eyes. Not to mention the smile and the guy wanting to pay his grocery bill. Now he knew why so many women carried mace, too many weirdos. 

He got home ,Lisa and the kids helped him with the bags,mostly Lisa but still. Waylon set his bundle on the kitchen table he rubbed his face let out a shaky breath. His wife gave him a look of concern and told the kids to go play. 

She hugged him from behind and he tensed.Lisa pulled away at his reaction. 

"Waylon baby,what's wrong?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter and enjoy this one.

Lisa's face got more and more concerned as Waylon explained the grocery store debacle. She held his hand noticing his trembling fingers. His wife stroked his cheek in an effort to relax him. Waylon let out a soft sigh and gently kisses the palm of her hand. 

"You're too good for me ,Lis.",Waylon murmured pulling his wife in for a hug. 

She rolled her eyes at the comment and then but her bottom lip in thought. 

"Should we tell the store about the creep on the loose?",Lisa asked pressing her forehead against her husband's. 

Waylon shrugged, "I dunno...he was really creepy but he didn't do anything the store would worry about. Although we probably should tell them. All I really know is I need a can of pepper spray and a shower.",Waylon answered with a shiver. 

Lisa gave him a sympathetic smile and ran her delicate fingers through his blonde locks.  

"I'll let them know so they're on the look out. Go take a shower honey ,I'll get dinner ready. ",She told him kissing his forehead and pulling away.  

"I love you so much ",Waylon muttered dreamily and Lisa giggled behind him. 

The rest of the night went as normal Lisa made spaghetti and Jake being a typical three year old ended up wearing it. Colton gushed about dinosaurs and the latest first grade news. Lisa mentioned something that was on the news and all felt right again. 

After supper Waylon got the boys washed and in pjs ,letting them play in the living room after. Lisa cuddled up to him on the couch as the boys bulit legos and they watched t.v. 

Soon it was time to put the kids to bed. Waylon tucked them in with a kiss on the cheek each. He was about to leave before Jake held his stuffed lion in his face. 

"One for Sammy too?",the boy asked softly with puppy eyes. 

Waylon couldn't help but smile as he kissed the toys nose. These moments made his shitty days worth it. Creepy store guy be damned. His family always made everything better. 

"There you go Sammy",Waylon chuckled before heading for the door. "Daddy loves you",he told his kids leaving the door open a crack.

Waylon stepped into the bathroom where Lisa was washing her face. He took his toothbrush and started to brush. He smiles dopily at her mascara stained cheeks and pinches her ass through her nightgown. Lisa squeaks and jumps,softly glaring at him. 

"Waylon Maxwell Park, how dare you.",she jabbed teasingly shoving his shoulder. 

"S'not my fault you got a cute butt",Waylon said through toothpaste before spitting it out.

She rolls her eyes and snickers before eyeing him up. "I'm not the only one",Lisa chuckled. 

Right before he was gonna respond his phone buzzed from his pocket. He checked it seeing Miles has sent him a text. Apparently he needed help finding the best new camcorder and wanted Waylon to help him at best buy.

He quickly typed back a reply. It was Waylon's day off anyway so spending time with a friend would do him some good.

Gargling some water he spat it into the sink and headed to bed with Lisa. Waylon pulled her close and buried his face into her neck whispered an 'I love you ',then went to sleep. 

The next day he perused Best Buy with Miles as they talked about work and technology. 

"Yeah, Jeremy has me working my ads off next week because he has a 'project ' that needs alot of programming.",Waylon grumbled inspecting a camera. 

"That sucks,I have some deadlines due that week ,so I guess we're both fucked. ",Miles sighed and Waylon laughed. 

"Oh yeah truly and utterly....",he trailed off upon seeing a familiar figure looking at Polaroid cameras. Waylon stood frozen as his lungs folded in on themselves ,cutting off his air. Oh no **oh no _oh no!_** _ **Why was he here?!**_ Before he could look away that guy from the grocery store spotted him and his mouth split into an uncomfortable smile. Walyons stomach flipped as he quickly looked to the floor.

"Fuuuucckkk me....",Waylon whispered trying to hide behind the shelf. Miles looked at him like he was crazy about to speak but Waylon shushed him. Miles quirked an eyebrow and got on his level. 

"What the fuck is your ...."The reporter asked before Waylon cut him off.

"Is he gone??",Waylon spat out picking at his trembling fingers. 

"Is  _who_ gone Way?", Miles responded. 

"The guy looking at the poloriods. ",Waylon whispered back harshly. 

Miles stood up straight and looked over to the old cameras. He squat back down and put his hand on Waylon's shoulder.

"There's no one at the Polaroid shelf you're good.",the reporter smiled and Waylon let out a sigh of relief.

He stood up while his knees protested and smiled. Maybe that guy has given up or took the hint. Maybe over reacted. 

"Hello again ",the grocery store creeper said behind him and Waylon jumped out of his skin. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter?  
> Edit: I added some extra stuff to the end so I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy more creepy Eddie ,I loved reading all your comments and look forward to your thoughts on this new chapter.

 Waylon stood frozen and shaking, not daring to look behind him. Instead he turned to the shelf of camera lenses,looking at them like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Glancing over at Miles he could tell the reporter was surpised at Waylon's reaction, tilting his head in confusion.  

"It's nice to see you again. ",the creep chirped when he realized Waylon wasn't going to greet him. 

"....uh-huh....",Waylon reliped hoping his trembling hands went unnoticed.

"That sweater looks absolutely darling on you,olive green really suits your complexion.",the man purred making Waylon's breakfast threaten to come back up. 

".....thanks I guess.",He muttered before looking at Miles begging,no pleading for help with his eyes.

Miles face hardened as he gave Waylon a curt nod and stood closer to him. He watched as the creep's face changed into a look of distain before quickly forcing itself back into a smile. The smile was different than the one he gave to Waylon and oddly enough it was more disturbing. 

Instead of the sickeningly sweet and hungry grin from earlier this one was more sinister,the type of smile that tried to hide vile and evil things. A smile that was simply bared teeth like an animal giving warning. Waylon didn't like this smile. 

He also didn't like how the man was looking right at him. Pericing blue eyes tearing into him and looking at his most vunerable spots. Miles noticed the shift in the man's face too ,as he was rendered speechless for a moment.

"Uh hey buddy ,how do you know Waylon? ",Miles asked trying to feign calmness. Waylon cursed Miles internally. Now the creep knew his name prefect, just perfect. 

The creep's eyes quickly landed on Miles looking as if he wanted to spear the reporter with those eyes. 

 _"I'm not your **buddy**_....",the man growled voice dripping in malice. Walyon swallowed hard and bit his thumb trying to stop trembling. 

"I met Waylon at the store ,not that it's any of  _your_ business." The creeper said his name as if he was savoring every syllable and Waylon bit his thumb harder. 

"Alright....well listen I think we're gonna get going, you have nice day...Mr?",Miles grit out through his teeth grabbing Waylon's shoulder. 

"Gluskin.",Mr. Gluskin spat out at Miles before looking to Waylon, disregarding the reporter's existence. 

"Oh goodness you're trembling...",Mr. Gluskin gently pulled Waylon's thumb from his mouth and the man's body completely stopped working. 

"Did I frighten you Waylon? I'm terribly sorry..." ,Gluskin whispered as Waylon's lungs refused to work. He couldn't move ,he couldn't speak, all he could do was scream and cry inside his mind as this creep held his hand. Running his fingers over the teeth marks as Waylon stared wide eyed.

He felt so alone, so vunerable,he wanted to shout ,flail, punch the guy , _something_ but no words came out and his body remained stiff. 

Finally Miles pulled the man away after being presumably stunned and Waylon could breathe again. 

"Listen, pal I'm going to have to ask you to fuck off. You're harassing my friend and I will call the cops if you don't get outta here.",The reporter hissed meeting the predators wrathful gaze. 

"Very well....",Gluskin growled beginning to make his leave before turing to Waylon and looking at the teeth marks on his thumb. "You really shouldn't bite yourself....",the creep murmured before walking out of the store. 

Waylon sat in silence staring at his hand ,wanting nothing more than to cut it off. He touched him.  _He touched him. **He fucking touched him.**_ Waylon swallowed the vomit crawling up his throat and jerked away when Miles went to touch him.

"Woah...hey Waylon are you alright? What was with that guy?",the reporter asked and he ground his teeth. 

"Take me home.",Waylon demanded through his teeth.

"Huh?",Miles gaped at his friend's intense tone. 

"I said take.me. **home."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the wait ,I was so busy with school that I had no time to update but now that it's summer break I can get back to writing. Also the only instance of consensual smut is in this chapter so enjoy .

 Waylon was deathly silent all the way home keeping his face pressed against the window. He stared at his hand Gluskin had touched,he wanted to chop it off. The man could still feel the warmth from the creep's hand ,it was mortifying. The gentle way he ran his thumb over Waylon's teeth marks burned into his mind,making bile crawl up his throat.

 Miles dropped him off to his empty house, he gave the reporter a curt Dave before heading to unlock the door. Miles called out a goodbye as a blue Cadillac with blacked out windows passed behind Miles jeep.Weird,Waylon hadn't seen that car come through before...must've been someone taking a short cut. It wasn't the first time stray cars used his street to get somewhere.

 Once inside he locked the door behind him and headed for the shower. He wanted this man's touch scrubbed off him. Waylon just wanted to be rid of him to be clean again. Sighing he ran his non bitten hand through his hair.

 "Just breathe it'll be alright....",Waylon murmured to himself while stripping.

 He turned on the hot water and settled himself beneath the spray. Pressing his forehead against the shower wall he tears to falling down his cheeks. How could he do anything if this guy kept showing up? What if he came after Lisa or his boys? They were everything to him and he'd never forgive himself if they got hurt.

 Maybe he was over reacting the guy was creepy sure but he didn't know anything except his name and that he was married. No big deal,he could call the cops of things got bad. He'd have to tell Lisa about today though. That should be fun. Waylon let out a shakey breath and began to wash himself and scrub at this hand. Washing it not once ,not twice but five times.

He even considered cleaning it with bleach but decided just to use hand sanitizer. It may have been excessive but he didn't care he wanted to wash the feeling of that man away. He wanted things to go back to normal.

 Lisa came home with the boys an hour later and Waylon rushed to greet them. Colton hugged his leg before running off to play and Jake clung to Lis's side. Waylon pulled his wife close and kisses her like she had been gone for years. Burying his face into her neck for comfort.

 "Woah baby, miss me much?",she giggled before seeing the look on his face, " Whats wrong sweetie?....wait did you see you know who again...?",she whispered the last part of her question. Waylon replying with a weak nod.

 "He was at Best buy and came up to me...and he...touched me...",Waylon whispered back before looking to his son. His soft grey eyes twinkling with fascination wondering what mommy and daddy were whispering about.

Lisa looked to Jake as well running a hand through his blonde hair and over his cheek. "Sweetie go play with bubby,daddy and mommy need to talk.",She smiled sweetly at the toddler as he pouted. 

"But-",Jake began before Lisa interrupted him. 

"No buts ,go.",She told him as he walked away in a huff. 

She then turned her attention back to Waylon. Reaching to touch his face,her expression one of deep concern mixed with anger. 

"He touched you?", His wife's voice dripped with shock and disgust. 

"....Yes....only on my hand but still....it felt disgusting....I felt disgusting...", Waylon murmured holding Lisa close. 

"You're not disgusting, HE is. Cmere ",Lisa placed her head on his chest and interlaced their fingers. 

"Lis?",Waylon was met with a 'shh'

"Your heart is pounding....",She whispered looking up and into his eyes. Her silver eyes knew him all too well. A mirror into his soul was locked in those eyes. Along with the soul of the woman of his dreams. 

She squeezed him tightly burying her face deeper in his shirt. "If I was there I would've kicked his ass....",Lisa grumbled. Always so confrontational. 

Waylon chuckled at the thought of her trying to fight a man twice her size. ,"Babydoll you're only Five four and only about 120 pounds soaking wet. I don't think you could kick his ass the guy's a human wall. "

Lisa huffed and looked up to him with that same pout Jake had earlier, it was adorable. "I could kick anyone's ass and you know it." 

"Sure, Lis.",he replied brushing her hair out of her face. 

"I just...want you to be safe...",She whispered looking up at him with those beautiful eyes.

He hummed in reply before rocking side to side with her in his arms. She pressed soft kisses against his hand as they fell into a sort of dance.Waylon ran his free hand through her dark brown locks. Before the boys came running in demanding grilled cheese and fruitsnacks. Maybe things would be alright he has his family after all. 

Later that night Waylon climbed into bed beside his wife who pulled him to her by the shirt. Before he could speak she pressed her lips against his falling into a familiar dance. Lisa raked her fingers through Waylon's hair, trying to pull him even closer. Brushing her tounge over his bottom lip Waylon was more that happy to oblige her. They kissed each other breathless before pulling apart. Red faced and smiling.  

"What was that for?",Waylon panted running his thumb over her hips. 

"Hmmm....Just felt like it. It's been a while....",She leaned in to whisper in his ear ,"And I missed having your hands all over me~"

Waylon nearly choked on air ,he hadn't heard her talk like that for about a month. They had both been too busy between the kids and their jobs. Lisa traced absentminded patterns on his chest as he began to nibble on her ears. 

She bit her lip and hummed as he moved to kiss over her pulse. Waylon kissed her hungrily trying to pull her as close as humanly possible, tangling his fingers in her hair. He cupped her ass giving it a firm squeeze. Trying to touch everywhere at once like a horny teenager. He had forgotten how much he missed this. How soft her skin was,how she sucked on his bottom lip, and especially how she rubbed her knee gently over his groin.

Waylon pulled away from the kiss to have his wife pull off his shirt and throw it into the corner. He flipped them so he was hovering over her beautiful body. Peeling off the tank top she wore to bed and shucking her panties aside. 

"Holy fuck you're gorgeous....",Waylon gasped eyes trailing over her body while rubbing her thighs. 

"Pssh...you've seen me naked like a thousand times and you always say that.",Lisa chuckled petting the back of her husband's neck. 

"Because it's always true.",Waylon purred sucking marks into her soft thighs. Relishing in her soft sighs and muffled moans. He brought his mouth closer to her wetness with each hickey until he reached her soft folds. 

Waylon smiled before pushing a finger into the soft heat. Watching as Lisa covered her mouth to keep from making to much noise. She looked absolutely perfect. He began moving his finger and watched as it was sucked back in. Moving in to lap at her folds as she squeezed his neck with her thighs. 

Waylon listened to her squeals and squeaks as he pumped his finger, lapping up her wetness as it flowed from her. Pulling his head up to watch her chest rise and fall ,along with the red of her cheeks Biting his lip he added another watching as Lis shivered and moved her hips, searching for friction. As Waylon took his time fingering her with all the soft noises she was making his could he not. He could've been content doing this all night but his wife had other plans. 

"Mother of god Waylon enough with the fingers...stop being a tease and fuck me...",Lisa huffed bucking her hips down, impatient as ever. 

"Anything for you babydoll.",Waylon whisperd pulling down his boxers and pushing in.

They kissed to muffle their moans as Waylon kept a steady pace best he could.  When they pulled apart they softly whispered each other's names and sweet nothings before pulling back for another kiss. Waylon ran his hands down Lisa's sides feeling her nails dig into his back. 

That's when a soft rustling from outside their window caught his attention. They were on the first floor their window facing to the left with a lilac bush in front of it. Maybe a raccoon or stray cat disturbed it. Although it wasn't common it still happened. He hadn't noticed his thrusts had slowed before Lisa placed a hand to his cheek. 

"H..hey....you ok,handsome? ...",Lisa asked red faced ,hair a mess, with kiss swollen lips and her silver eyes blown wide. He stared at her in awe then smiled 

"Just perfect.",he replied before contuing at his previous pace. 

That noise didn't sound like anything but an animal anyway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed did you get the hints on Eddie being in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the late update I’ve had quite a few other projects I’ve been working on but I’m really happy to get back to writing eddie being the creeper he is.

    

   Waylon tossed and turned in his sleep trying to wake up from a terrible nightmare. Black inky hands held tight to his body making it impossible to move, still he thrashed fruitlessly. Soft whispers of a mans voice was unintelligible all around him. Bright blue eyes watched him as the hands gently caressed his face and the whispers got more intense. He couldn’t make any sound as tears fell down his cheeks trying to escape his hellish prison.

 For the first time ever Waylon was grateful his alarm wrenched him awake. His face felt wet. Huh he wasn’t only crying in his dream then. Wiping his face on his arm he turns off his screeching alarm. Taking a few shaky breaths he kisses Lisa’s sleeping forehead and heads for the shower.

His morning routine dragged on slowly as he tried to forget his dream,that Gluskin guy and the rustle in the bushes. Silently he made his coffee and picked at his toast. Then decided to just forgo breakfast and throw the plate away,taking his coffee in hand. 

He headed out for his car all while repeating in his mind:you can do this ,It’s just work. Over and over and over. It didn’t help much but it was something. 

Sipping his coffee he barely paid attention to his commute. Turning on life auto pilot and avoiding anything that would worsen his mood. Pulling into the parking lot he grabbed his laptop bag and headed inside to his desk.

”well if it ain’t park, how’s the wife?”,Rick’s voice grated on his nerves.

“Fine. Thanks for asking.”,Waylon grumbled setting his laptop down and starting to work on his coding for the project. 

“Yeesh touchy.... Get your period today sweetheart?” ,Treager cackled at his own crass joke and Waylon glared at him.

” And you wonder why you have 6 ex wives...”,He mumbled to himself typing louder. 

Rick came up to his desk and slammed his hand next to Waylon’s  own 

“Wanna run that by me again?”,Rick hissed at him with a raised eyebrow.

”Nothing sir.” Waylon gave him his best fake smile and he moved his hand. 

“Good that’s what I thought...”,Rick replied before slinking away like the slime he was.

He hated that guy. Always making crass jokes, being a total dick to the rest of the staff, throwing his ‘assistant manager ‘ status around all the time. The guy was just a next level asshole and he knew it. There was nothing anyone could do though he had Mr. Blair witch project on his side, they were golf buddies. Fucking amazing how being buddies with the boss gets you special privileges. 

Waylon chugged the last of his coffee before checking emails and tweaking code. Hours passed and he had been staring at the same line for five minutes. His eyes tired and heavy his first cup of coffee long gone. He was tired, irritated and still uneasy about yesterday when a hand came onto his shoulder.

Waylon turned to give the asshole touching him a hard glare before he saw Miles face. 

“Woah someone’s had a bad day.”,Miles chuckles keep keys in hand 

Waylon softened and closed his laptop 

“Oh you would be surprised. What brings you here?”,Waylon asked with a weak smile. 

“I’m taking you to lunch come on.” He pulled Waylon out of his seat and dragged him out the front door. 

They stopped at a burger joint and enjoyed their grease covered food. Joking and talking about their days. To Waylon’s relief Gluskin remained out of their conversations. They jammed out to Queen on their way back and the cloud of smog following him all day disappeared. A smile was plastered on his face as he opened the front door to be met with Treager standing near a flower bouquet in a glass vase. 

It was an assortment of roses in coral,lavender and yellow. Weird color combination but it was sort of nice looking. The flowers were in a pristine pale yellow vase with a pink ribbon tied around it a note tucked under the ribbon. The secretary’s husband must’ve sent her a gift. How sweet. He started to make his way to his desk before Treager shot him a shit eating grin. 

“Aren’t you supposed to get your wife flowers not the other way around?”,He teased pointing at the vase.

”What do you mean?”,Waylon asked in disbelief. 

“Tag has your name on it. Either it’s from your wife or someone’s got a whittle crush on lil ol Waylon “, Rick chuckled.

Waylon’s world shattered at the last statement. Someone did have a ‘crush’ on him and he wasn’t for it one bit. Quickly he walked back to the flowers. He ripped the tag out from under the ribbon. He held it in his trembling hands. He was afraid to look. 

Sure enough in gold calligraphy on the front was his name with a heart at the end. It felt too domestic , too detail oriented, too normal . Walyon felt he was going to be sick. 

He picked up the vase and dumped the disgusting roses on the linoleum floor. Waylon crushes the offensive flowers under his feet grinding them into the floor. He stomped on the stems snapping them beyond recognition And smeared the petals into a pulp before throwing the vase in the trash. Then he tried to crush the flowers even more.

Rick had been watching him mouth open wide, jaw slack. 

“You ok there slugger?”, He asked in shock 

Waylon then began to cry and laugh at the same time shaking his head.

 

”....no, no ,no....”,he whispered staring at the massacred flowers at his feet

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy is Eddie getting bold 
> 
> Also in flower language Eddies little present means desire ,love at first sight ,and new beginnings.


End file.
